A primary object of the invention is to provide a toothbrush which has a cartridge for holding dentifrice to be used in the brushing operation. The cartridge, which also may be considered a handle portion, is an elongated unit which fits comfortably in the hand. It has a flexible wall which when squeezed forces dentrifice to the brush head.
Other features of the invention include the provision of valve means, which may be automatic or manual in operation, for opening and closing the passage connecting the dentifrice cartridge and the brush head; a check valve permitting air to fill the space left in the cartridge after some of the dentifrice has been used, which check valve may if desired be formed in a portion of the cap for the fill opening; and a connection between the cartridge or handle portion and the shank of the brushing unit enabling the brushing unit to assume different rotative positions to suit the convenience of the user.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a cartridge unit which is intended for use only one time and then to be thrown away. Such cartridge unit will preferably have a frangible seal to protect the dentifrice contents from contamination which seal is broken by a piercing element when the cartridge is joined to the brushing unit, thereby automatically opening communication between the brushing unit and the dentifrice chamber in the cartridge.
Another object of the invention is to provide a passage from the dentifrices chamber to the brush head terminating in a plurality of tube ends interspersed with the bristles of the brush head.
A search of the prior art has developed the following patents relating to the general subject matter of this invention:
______________________________________ Martino 2,665,442 Jan. 12, 1954 Longert 2,888,696 June 2, 1959 Rivero 2,900,650 Aug. 25, 1959 Woodrow 3,103,935 Sept. 17, 1963 Cyzer 3,129,449 Apr. 21, 1964 Cyzer 3,217,720 Nov. 16, 1965 Hendrickson 3,589,823 June 29, 1971 Brockman 3,677,264 July 18, 1972 ______________________________________